The New Recruits
by Oliver.E.Archer
Summary: Stories about the new recruits, the dangers they face and the troubles and triumphs of their personal lives. Oh and there's some BobbyxJamie.


X men Evolution. Fan Fic.

It was mid evening at the Xavier mansion. The student's had returned from Bayville High and finished their mutant training in the danger room. Around the mansion everyone was doing their thing, Homework, listening to music, having bubble baths and acting out Shakespeare with rubber ducks, that sort of thing.

Jamie was lying on his bed with his eyes closed, headphones in and his lips moving with the lyrics. Another Jamie was sat at a computer writing an essay about the civil war, the American one not that whole mess with Captain America and Iron man.

Bobby strolled down the hall and stopped at Jamie's open door. He leant against the doorframe and watched as Jamie mouthed the words and made his face seem like he was belting out the high notes. Bobby smiled.

The Jamie writing the essay jumped when he saw bobby and the Jamie on the bed jumped at the same time. He ripped the headphones from his head and pressed pause on his I-pod. He swung his legs out the bed and his bare feet touched the cold walnut floor.

"Hey" Jamie managed, It wasn't often Jamie had found himself close to speechless, but the slightly older boy in his doorway made his head and stomach spin.

"Hey wanna go for a walk around the grounds?" Bobby said nervously, taking long breaks in-between words. Jamie was stunned for a moment, realising that Bobby probably didn't feel the same way he did and that this was in no means a romantic request he decided to go anyway.

"Sure." Jamie smiled. He quickly got his Xavier's School hoodie and converse, and followed Bobby out into the hall. They passed the library where Rahne slept in front of a roaring fire in full wolf form and out into the garden.

The night air rushed through Jamie's thin pyjama bottoms and he wished he'd put some jeans on. He didn't say anything, he was worried about offending Bobby by saying he didn't like the cold.

They walked along the gravelled path, the grounds of the mansion were so peaceful at night; sporadic lights lined the path and the lights from inside the mansion made it easy enough to see where they were going.

The slightly awkward silence was broken when Bobby reached out his hand to Jamie's, Jamie let out a little gasp _. "Stay cool, Stay Cool"_ he thought. He smiled and they carried on walking.

They walked to the end of the path when they saw one of Jamie's duplicates collecting moss samples high in a tree. The duplicate saw them and waved, causing him to tumble out of the tree. Before he hit the ground Jamie closed his eyes and the duplicate's body rushed into Jamie's.

"How many of you are there?" Bobby puzzled. They had now stopped walking and were sat on the bench attached to the fountain.

"I'm the real me, One is doing a history report, that one was collecting samples for science and The other one is watching the view" Jamie blurted out. He hadn't meant to reveal his secret obsession with the View.

Bobby gazed at Jamie's eyes, he had a puzzled look on his face like he was solving a complicated math problem. Jamie blushed as he saw Bobby's head move closer, his lips ready to meet his. Before they could touch a Helicopter began to descend on the lawn, they stood and backed away.

The helicopter blades came to a stop, the machine became motionless, the door stayed shut and the boys were washed with an ominous feeling. Jamie closed his eyes, reaching out to his duplicates.

"One of my doubles is getting the Professor." Jamie said from behind Bobby, who had placed himself in between the helicopter and Jamie. The Helicopter door swung open and a tall rugged man with an eye patch stepped out.

His suit looked sorely out of place against his shaggy grey hair and untamed beard. The Professor rolled out of the large door and motioned the man inside. The boys followed behind and waited with some of the others outside the Professors office.

"Who is he?" Sam

"What does he want?" Amara

The group had no answers. They decided to wait in the lounge opposite the Professors office as not to miss the mysterious stranger leaving so they could ask the Professor what was going on at the earliest opportunity.

Bobby and Jamie sat together on a small sofa, they exchanged awkward glances; both of them thinking about the kiss that almost was.

"Well this is exciting" Rahne sighed slouching further in the large leather armchair.

"What you kids doin'?" Wolverine walked into the room cleaning his ear with one of his claws and taking a swig of beer.

"Creepy dude with an eye patch is speaking to the prof." Sam informed from behind his DS. Logan didn't speak, he looked shocked and stormed towards the Professors office.

Ten minutes or so had passed and The New recruits were growing relentlessly bored and impatient.

" _ **Everyone to my office"**_ The familiar voice of Charles Xavier ran through the minds of everyone inside the mansion. When they reached the Professor they realised the man was gone, how he snuck past Rahne's wolf senses is anyone's guess.

"I have been called away on some important business, Storm, Wolverine and some of the older students will be coming with me" Charles began to explain. Logan was sat on the side of a large oak desk, not looking impressed.

"Mr McCoy, Kitty and Kurt are taking you all on a camping trip, you leave in an hour." He finished before leaving the room. Now they had more questions than when they first came into the office.

"Something is going on" Jubilee whispered.

"I hate when they keep things from us" Roberto snarled.

"Pack now!" Wolverine barked before taking a final swig of beer and storming out of the room. They knew better than to disobey Wolverine, they scurried from the room and began to pack for an out of the blue camping trip.

Once the packing was done they met Mr McCoy in the living room. Strangely he wasn't the fury blue science teacher they were used to. Through the use of a Holo-Watch he appeared to be a normal middle aged guy.

"Go through your luggage and remove anything with The Xavier logo on it" Mr McCoy read from a sheet of paper. It was a strange request but they done as they were told. Once they had done that _"Willowsbrooke Boarding School for troubled teens"_ T shirts and hoodies were given to everyone.

"Okay what's going on?" Amara snapped, the others nodded in agreement. Kitty and Kurt looked nervously to McCoy who removed his reading glasses and placed the sheet of paper in his back pocket.

"New safety protocols, now pack the minivan" he instructed before taking Kurt and Kitty into another room, shutting the door behind them. The new recruits picked up their luggage and left for the garage.

"Since when do we take the minivan anywhere?" Jamie puzzled.

"Never, we have a Jet, two helicopters and four SUV's" Roberto answered.

"And what's up with Beast wearing a Holo-Watch?" Bobby added. His question was met by shrugs and puzzled faces. Kitty, Kurt and McCoy walked into the Garage and everyone climbed into the minivan.

Before long they were on the road, Jamie began to fall asleep using Bobby's arm as a pillow and the van was soon filled with snoring teens.

"I hope the prof is, like safe" Kitty whispered to Kurt.

"I hope we are all safe Kitty" Kurt replied.


End file.
